


pleasant point

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Folklore - Freeform, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Some Humor, badly driving dont take your eyes off the ROAD, the man. the moth. the legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Harry eyed the rural roads suspiciously, pretty sure they had just passed by a “HELL IS REAL” sign. By his side, Luna both drove and fiddled with the radio controls, eyes not even glancing at the road.





	pleasant point

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 21: treasure.  
can be read as a continuation of curse-lifting kiss but also as a stand alone. ur choice

Harry eyed the rural roads suspiciously, pretty sure they had just passed by a “HELL IS REAL” sign. By his side, Luna both drove and fiddled with the radio controls, eyes not even glancing at the road.

“So we’re here after…?” He started, trying to remember what they were seeking. After they had left the northern part of Uzbekistan, near the Russian border, having had a very pleasant chat with a mildly amused Baba Yaga who was doing her yearly vacation trail after game meat, she had directed them to… Whatever this was. Harry, after a few years traveling around with Luna, had decided to stop questioning her and just accepted his fate of wandering around the world, interviewing creatures and being introduced to myths and legends.

“Mothman.” Luna replied, swerving from an incoming car without looking and shaving several years out of Harry’s life. Voldemort hadn’t killed him, but that Jeep that Luna just had a donut to avoid a full frontal collision would. Somewhere in Wizarding Heaven, or wherever magical folks went after death, Voldemort was probably belly-laughing while Dumbledore hit his head against a wall. 

Back at the subject at hand, though, Harry frowned. Luna returned her eyes to the road.

“Mothman?” He asked, slowly, and she nodded. 

“Oh, yes. He told mrs. Yaga that he’d pick us up at five.” Harry glanced at the clock, and then back at the streets, rows upon rows of corn greeting Harry. In a few minutes, it would be five, and Harry saw no rest stop in sight, only… Corn.

A chill passed through his body; this was how most horror movies (Luna’s favorite genre, and Harry had seen his fair share of them) started. There was one about corn and children, if he recalled correctly, but after a while they all melted together, a blur of fake blood and screaming.

The road became empty, too suddenly, Luna taking off her hands of the wheel to tie her hair.

“You do know how to drive, right?” Harry asked, as the car kept, somehow, riding on a straight line. 

“Not at all!” Luna replied, turning to face him fully. “Say, I think Mothman already picked us up. Do you want to make out until we arrive?”

A furtive glance outside told Harry that the corn was getting smaller and they were, in fact, going upwards. Well.

“Sure.” Harry replied, and Luna smiled.

* * *

The Mothman screeched at them as he guided the two - Harry with more hickeys than bare skin on his neck, Luna with a full three pages worth of notes on her brief four-hour interview with the creature - back to their car, talking in chirps and shrieks that Harry still did not know how human mouths could say. 

Scratching the back of his head and avoiding meeting his eyes with the Mothman’s big, glowing red ones through the reflex on the car window, Harry decided to not question it anymore. 

Luna thanked (or at least Harry guessed she did) the Mothman, and smiled at Harry, watching as it flew away and left them utterly lost in a forest.

“So, Luna, how do we go back to civilization?” Harry asked, smiling at her, and Luna paused. 

“The Blair Witch lives nearby, but it’s a treasure hunt and a half to get to her. And we might get killed.” A beat. “I think the car might have a GPS, but I don’t know where we are right now.”

Opening the car, Harry sighed and wondered if maybe the Blair Witch wasn’t the better option.


End file.
